


Purple lights

by Nonbinary_mistake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galtean Lance, Good Lotor (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance Has Powers (Voltron), Lotor (Voltron) Redemption, Multi, Or Is It?, Pining Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), socially awkward Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_mistake/pseuds/Nonbinary_mistake
Summary: Lance was taken from a young age. His town was destroyed and everything he’d known was dead.That’s when he learned how war worked and what his play in it was, even when Haggar killed his mom. At the tender age of three he knew more than Both Haggar and Zarkon, and that would be their downfall.As the years went by and he was forced to behave, he devised his plan carefully and meticulously.Though, Voltron coming back wasn’t what he was planning on, it would certainly help.He’s just hoping he cane keep Lotor in line.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Hunk, Pidge | Katie Holt/Romelle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	1. The origin

Pain. Destruction. Death. Everywhere you looked, there was bodies laying on the ground. The smell of burning bodies was nauseating, along with the smell of vomit and piss. 

You see, this was the planet Altea, usually a beautiful and bright place when it didn’t rain. Today, however, only darkness could be seen.

“Don’t move.” Bright blue eyes stared into purple. The galtean toddler just blinked, not really understanding the situation. He watched as his father closed the cabinet.

It was dark.

But he stayed.

To this day, he has no idea how long he stayed in that small cabinet. By the time he heard footsteps he was starved, dirty, and thirsty. He could tell by the scent that it was his mother, but she smelled...frightened. Sad.

“Oh, my baby.” She carried him out, immediately placing a bottle in his tiny hands as she escaped the torn down house. Through all the dead bodies, she tucked her precious baby close to her chest as she ran.

She didn’t stop even when the bottom of her feet began to bleed. She kept running when her legs began to ache, when exhaustion weighed heavily on her mind. She didn’t even consider slowing down until it darkness pulled at the sky again.

She travelled deep into a cave, limping. Finally, her wounded husband was visible. While still unconscious, he looked better, so she was relieved. Slumping against the wall, she nursed her family back to health the best she could for quintants.

“Where do we go? We’ve escaped her once and barely did it twice, she’ll find us no matter what.” The dad grunted in acknowledgement.

“We go into town. She’s only taken over the southern half, the northern half is completely free and still fighting. If we go now that gives us three quintants or so to get a pod.” With plans finalized and checked thrice over, the small family set foot to the nearest northern town.

Within hours they arrived.

“Kolivan, Gariella, come in, sit. Have some dinner.” A lady with long hair greeted warmly.

“How did you-“

“Oh please, how could I not? Leader of the Blade of Mamoria, Kolivan. Head of what used to be the Altean research center and second in command Gariella. You two are quite famous around this town after that stunt you pulled. And who’s the little fella?”

“Lance. Look, we need to leave as soon as possible. Haggar will not stop until she has our child.” The fear was heavy in the air as the altean woman leaned forward, hands shaking in the cold weather despite the cup of hot tea.

“Look, I don’t have any pods ‘round here. Jessie on the other hand, he’ll prolly have loads of them. But first, you two look worse than a pig ready for slaughter. Take a night for rest, free of charge.” Kolivan stared at his altean wife before subtly sniffing the air.

Seemingly satisfied with whatever answer he got, the large galra nodded. The hiding rebel leaders hurried up the inn stairs. Tucking their toddler in, Gariella lays gingerly on the bed.

“I couldn’t save them in time.” Gariella chokes out. Her younger sisters, her younger brothers, her older brother-all of them perished. Her niece was unable to be found. She had failed as the protector for her siblings.

Straightening, she steeled her resolve.

She would not fail her son. 

“We leave first thing tomorrow. I can sense the witch is planning something.” Gariella said. Her irises has faded away, only leaving the white of her eyes visible.

“Do you know what?” The longer she sat the brighter her eyes glowed. Eventually, her eyes started turning red, slowly seeping in from the corners before she cried out. Kolivan held onto her, setting her against the pillows.

“What happened? Are you ok?” She desperately grasped at his hands.

“Ah-She-she’s coming. She’s coming, she knows where he is, she’s coming for our baby-our baby, Kolivan-“ He shushed her with a kiss.

“Run. As far and as fast as you can, away from here. I’ll hold her off for as long as I can.” Gariella had tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

By the time Kolivan laid in a puddle of his own blood, Gariella was long gone. For the next deca-phoeb, she moved from planet to planet, galaxy to galaxy. She never stopped leading the rebel forces, molding the Blade into the perfect group.

It’s what Kolivan would’ve wanted.

She was in the market, last day on the planet Earth before she had to discreetly leave. She learned quickly that the milky way galaxy was largely undiscovered. Usually she stayed on a planet for less than a phoeb, but because no one knew of earth she stayed for an extra phoeb and a half.

Her next stop was the altean colony she secretly built for deca-phoebs. It’s a sad thought, that she and her brother had to create a separate secret colony knowing that Zarkon and Honerva were going to destroy the entire planet in the future.

Her sight was so useful, yet so, so, so dangerous.

Packing everything together, she let out a puff of air into the cold world. Shooting into the sky, she looked back to see her son sleeping soundly.

But it didn’t last for long.

As soon as she made it out of the galaxy, Galran ships surrounded them.

“Oh, quiznak. Think, think, think-“

“Gariella Enragez Aletez, surrender Lance Charles-McClain Aletez over to us and keep your life, or we will kill you.” Zarkon’s deformed face popped up on her screen with Honerva huddled in the background.

“Never! I will not allow you to have Lance! How dare you both! Stop this madness, it’s not too late!” Gariella shouted.

“Now, now. You seem to not understand the gravity of your situation.” Honerva said. In an instant, she disappeared from the screen, causing Gariella to panic.

“So let’s make you realize.” Honerva whispered into Gariella’s ear. Her eyes widened, turning around in fear before slumping over.

“Ma..mama? Mama!” Lance’s senses had kicked in while he was sleeping, and his body tensed and felt a threat. When he opened his eyes, his mom was slumped over.

“MAMA! MAAA!” Lance screamed.

“So loud.” Honerva complained, shoving a pacifier into the toddlers mouth.

“Well done, Haggar. Now, bring him to me.” Zarkon demanded.

And thus begins the tale of the protectors of the universe.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...welcome to this new fic! I hope you like it so far (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)
> 
> Please join my discord!  
> https://discord.gg/h4VW76xX


	2. The blue lion

  
  
  


“Lotor, be careful. I doubt you’ll come out without a scolding from Father.” Lance said. Lotor walked off with a wave of his hands.

“I do not care for his words, they will do nothing but fuel my anger.” Lance sighed.

“Always so troublesome.” He muttered. Walking in between his two guards, he took status reports,

“The colony’s are doing well. You will have to visit after your mission. Oh, the yellow and green lions have been located. The yellow lion is close to discovery, though, so we must make haste.” Esdith, his right hand guard, reported. Lance hummed from under his mask.

“I see. We will contact the generals about the yellow lion, and I want you two to continue to make sure the green lion stays hidden, understood?” Both guards nodded.

“Understood, my prince.” They continued along the ship before Shele, his left-hand guard, spoke.

“So...are you getting wed anytime soon?” Lance blushed.

“No, I will not. Father wants to marry me off to one of his generals, but I refuse to. It’s infuriating.” He sighed. Esdith covered her mouth.

“Oh? And why is that? I’m sure there’s a general around here somewhere who could...quench your thirst.”

“I am not thirsty, so there’s nothing to quench.” Lance said. Esdith and Shele let out a small laugh.

“We still need to teach you much on slang.” Esdith said. They came to a quiet when they turned a corner, silent in the presence of Haggar.

“Prince Lance, exactly who I needed. Follow me. Guards, fall back.” His two guards stayed far away from them, six feet always. 

“Prince Lance, we have found the blue lion.” His heart wanted to stop beating at the information, but Lance still did not falter any steps.

“Oh?”

“Yes. King Zarkon wants you to fly it.” This...could work in his favor. But still, it was a bit odd.

“Why not brother?”

“He wants him to be his right hand man.” Of course, Lotor will always be his preferred ‘son’, not that Lance is mad about it. It just makes what he’s doing a lot easier.

“Any clues on the other lions?”

“No, not as of now. I have one more piece of information from your father.” Haggar said. Lance raised a perfect eyebrow.

“Either you choose a mate, or he will. You have three phoebs.” Haggar said, turning the left corner and leaving Lance in shock.

He did not expect this. He clenched his fists before continuing on walking.

That just means he has three phoebs to do what he needs to.

  
  
  


“Lotor.” Calling for his brother, Lance sat eloquently on the plush bed as his brother paced.

“He wants me to actually be by his side to help him with all of his stupid duties.”

“That will help us with our plan, and perhaps help us take over. Lotor no one but you can get close to Zarkon, you need to understand. Especially with the fact they’ve found the blue lion.” Lotor stopped pacing before turning around and flopping on his bed.

“Our next trip to the colony will be in four phoebs.” Lance bit his lip.

“Actually, brother, it might be before then. Zarkon wants me to marry in three.” Lotor sat up, looking at his brother in shock.

“Three? He expects you to find a suitable candidate in three phoebs?”

“Well actually, he gave me a year to choose. I just decided that I wouldn’t.” Lance said, sighing as he fell back.

“And if you don’t?” Lance groaned at Lotor’s question, rolling over to shove his face in the bed.

“Then he picks.” Lotor scrunched his face.

“Stop moping. Just get one of your generals to pretend, I’m sure it’ll work.” Lotor said. Standing up, Lotor picked up his training sword.

“It’s time for training, brother.”

“I don’t want to train with that witch today.” Lance sulked. He yelped when Lotor hit him in his leg with the sword.

“Get up, lazy bitch.” Lotor’s formal tone went out of the window, becoming a playful and mocking one. Lance flipped him off before zapping Lotor.

“Shut up, you laid in bed while I did all of the work yesterday.” Lotor pouted as he and his brother walked out of the room and into the halls.

“We will need a briefing soon. Haggar plans on having me be the blue lions Paladin, but I’m not sure if much will happen.” His dark skin become covered as he pulled his cloak around him.

He didn’t like showing it off, and no one on the ship liked seeing it.

“See you in a bit.” Lotor said, heading down a curved hallway, leaving Lance alone. Continuing down the hallway, Lance flicked his wrist as a door appeared.

“Lance, good, good. Instead of normal training, you are bonding with the blue lion.” Haggar said. Instead of standing in the usual bland room that was sound proofed, they were standing in a large hanger. The blue lion sat elegantly in a barrier, keeping the galra and sentries out.

“No one has been able to get in?” He asked. How’d they find it? Where did they find it? So many questions circled his head, but he ignored them in favor of stating at the beautiful ship.

“No, not yet. But you can.”

“How are you so sure?”

“I am never wrong.” The smile on her face was crooked. Lance’s hood hid his expression, but his nerves was evident with his speeding heart.

Stalking forward, Lance placed a calm hand on the barrier.

Nothing happened.

“It might take a while for it to bond with you, however. That’s why you will spend this session meditating with it.” Haggar said, coming up behind him. Tilting his head, Lance sighed as he brought his hand down.

“I’m sure I can bond with it later-“

“We do not have any time to waste, Prince Lance. The rest of your day will be spent here, end of discussion.” Beckoning the galra generals out of the room, leaving Lance alone with the blue lion.

Staring up at the large mechanical lion, Lance couldn’t help but be impressed. The alteans, his mother, had helped build such a beautiful thing. 

Sitting on the floor, Lance sighed.

He would do everything in his power to make sure Zarkon didn’t find the other lions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Please join my discord!  
> https://discord.gg/eENSjHzmxD


	3. Humans

Haggar was pissed beyond belief. Her prized possession, her favorite experiment, lost in space. And it was all this stupid, low-life galra’s fault.

“I’m so sorry ma’am! I will retrieve him at-“ The galra choked, falling to the ground as his airway was cut off.

“Save your breath, you’ll need it.” He gasped for air as Haggar let go. Snapping her fingers, two galra soldiers grabbed the male and dragged him out. His screams and protests could be heard as they dragged him throughout the hallway before throwing him in the airlock.

“Sendak.” Haggar called. The large Galra was at her side instantly.

“I’m going to give you your own ship. I want you to take a fleet and find The Champion and bring him back to me. You have one phoeb, understand?” Sendak nodded, bowing a little to the woman.

“Yes, Mrs. Haggar.” 

  
  


**_On Earth._ **

  
  


“James, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, what if we get caught?” Hunk asked, trailing after his friend as he lead them down the hallway.

“We won’t get caught if we’re quiet! I want to know what shady business Pidge is going to get himself into.” James said, tracking Pidge while also looking out for any officers.

“I’m sure we could just ask him when he gets back!” Hunk argued and groaned once he saw his friend move on. They followed Pidge onto a roof before announcing their presence.

“What are you doing?” Pidge let out a surprised noise before glaring at his friends.

“Did you follow me-don’t touch that!” He told Hunk. James stared at all of his equipment before answering.

“Yes.”

“And why would you do that?” Pidge asked, smacking Hunk’s hand as he tried to touch the computer again.

“You were sneaking out and didn’t tell us, what else were we supposed to do? What are you doing anyways?” James asked, plopping down on the roof. Pidge glared at his friends before rolling his eyes.

“Why do I have to tell you?”

“Uh, how about, because we’re your friends? And what’s with you and the Kerberos mission, you always get so angry?” James asked. Pidge smacked Hunk’s hand away once more before sighing.

“This here can pick up radioactive waves throughout the entire galaxy. It also picks up alien chatter, the most common and clear word being a ‘Voltron’.” 

“‘Voltron’? What is that?” James asked. Before Pidge could answer alarms blared through the garrison speakers.

“This is not a drill, all cadets are to stay in their barracks until further notice. I repeat, this is not a drill.” Iverson’s voice said.

“Oh no, what’s going on? Don’t you guys think we should-what is that?” Hunk asked, pointing to an object that was faster falling from the sky.

“Is that a meteorite?” James asked, picking up Pidge’s binoculars before Pidge snatched them back.

“No, it’s a ship!” 

“That’s not one of ours.” Hunk said, causing Pidge to grin.

“It’s one of there’s!” After the ship crashed into the ground, Pidge, Hunk, and James moved to a better spot. By the time they had moved, the garrison scientists were already out there.

“What is that?” James asked.

“I don’t know, but they set up a security camera in there. If I could hack it we should be able to see.” Pidge’s fingers flew over the keyboard before a window popped up.

“Is that...Shiro?”

“Where are the other crew mates?” Pidge gaining and losing hope fast.

“Ok, can we leave now?” Hunk asked nervously.

“No, Hunk, we gotta get him out. Look at him, they have him strapped down like he’s crazy!” James exclaimed.

“How do we get him out though?”

“A disguise, maybe?” James suggested.

“The hazmat suits?” Pidge offered, pointing to where extras lay.

“Maybe. It would be easier with a distraction.” Just as he said it, multiple explosions went off.

“Was it the aliens?!” Hunk screeched.

“No, it was a distraction. For him!” Pidge pointed. 

“We gotta get down and help him!” James said. Hunk sighed, knowing that he was going to have to go too.

Making it down and in the compartment, James went in and groaned at who was there.

“Ugh, Keith? Really?” James sighed but went to help him bring Shiro to Keith’s hover bike.

“We need to go, like, ten minutes ago.” Hunk said. All five of them climbed into the hover bike before Keith took off.

“Can’t you go any faster?!” James yelled over the sound of the wind and engines.

“Maybe if we tossed off some extra weight.”James looked unimpressed at the jab as they continued forward.

  
  


“Woah, woah, woah, is that a cliff???” Hunk nearly screeched as it came into sight. Keith smirked as he revved the hover bike.

“Yep.”

“Oh god, we’re all going to die!” James cried out.

“Shut up and trust me!” Keith shouted at him. They all fell off of the cliff, each of them except for Keith screaming their heads off.

At the last minute Keith pulled up, allowing the bike to slow down before taking off again.

“Oh.” Is all James said.

“Yeah, ‘oh’.” They rode for what seemed like hours before pulling up to a shack.

The four kids got up and carefully dragged Shiro into the shack before looking around. It took hours before Shiro woke up, causing Keith to jump up in excitement and worry.

“Shiro? Are you ok?” Shiro groaned, looking at Keith in confusion.

“K-Keith?” Shiro looked all around him, eyes catching on three other people. He tried to sit up but Keith pushed him down.

“Wait a second, slow down.” Keith checked over his brother with intent as Shiro took in his surroundings.

“Where have you been?” Keith asked. 

“Aliens had captured my team and I, they’re coming.” Shiro explained. The four teenagers made breakfast eye contact before looking towards Shiro once more.

“Aliens?” Shiro looked at James.

“Yes, and they’re looking for a weapon called Voltron.” Pidge’s eyes sparkled.

“So that’s what Voltron is? Some kind of super weapon aliens made?”

“I guess that makes sense.” Hunk said.

“They will stop at nothing to get their hands on it. They conquer every planet, every solar system.” The teens looked freaked out.

“How did you find me?” Shiro asked Keith. Standing, Keith made his way to a covered board.

“This told me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m kind of struggling a bit so I may not update as much as I want to 😅 sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! Please join my discord!
> 
> https://discord.gg/x4qkKDB


	4. Yellow

“Haggar-”

“Prince Lance, think. Going with Sendak will give you an advantage, and I don't trust any of the Druid’s with handling The Champion like you do.” Haggar stated. They were walking down the halls to Sendak’s ship, Lotor behind them.

“But-”

“No buts, Emperor Zarkon already agreed. You’ll be back as soon as the mission is over, now go.” The two brothers boarded the ship before it took off, leaving the main ship behind.

“What are you going to do about Sendak?” Lotor inquired as they made their way to their rooms.

“Nothing, for right now. I have to bond with blue, and you need to check on the colony. Make sure you bring Narti’s cat to me before you take her, I have a feeling.” Lance said. 

“Oh?” Lance gave Lotor a look.

“Oh. I understand. But what happens when the time comes?” Lotor asked. Lance morphed his face before tugging his hood down, showing Sendak’s appearance.

“It won’t be much of a problem.” The brothers grinned.

“See you in a quintant.” Lotor broke off from his brother, dashing through the halls. Lance marched himself down the hallway as he came across his guards, Esdith and Shele.

“Prince Lance, Sendak is requesting your presence.” Shele said. Lance nodded to her, his cloak floating behind him as he walked by the guards.

“Do you know what he wants?” Lance questioned his friends. They both shook their heads. Lance sighed as he stalked through the halls. His guards flanked his sides, giving him directions all the while. Sendak stood tall at the observation desk.

“Prince Lance,” he tilted his head in amock bow, “it is a pleasure.”

“Sendak, what did you call me in for?” Lance crossed his arms, a frown chiseled onto his face at being in the presence of the Galran male.

“Before you go bond with the lion, I ask that you help me track down The Champion.” 

“I believe Haggar put you up to the task, are you saying that you are not capable of doing the task alone?” Lance prodded coldly. Sendak stumbled over his response, clearly not expecting it.

“O-of course I can!”

“Then do it yourself, Commander Sendak.” Lance turned out of the room, leaving the room and a shocked Sendak behind.

  
  
  


“Wow, Lancey, didn’t think you had it in ya.” Esdith said with a cheshire grin.

“I’m simply a man on a mission. Also, there was no way I was going to help capture someone I had just let escape.” After entering the airlock that held the blue lion, Lance felt his companions leave his side to guard the entryway.

Looking up at the beautiful blue lion, Lance couldn’t help the surge of pride that welled up inside of him. 

He would be flying something his mother helped build.

Sitting on the floor, Lance began meditating to clear his mind and reach out to Blue.

He sat there for varga after varga, trying again and again. Eventually, Lotor paid him a visit.

“Are you good there, brother?”

“Just great.” Lance snapped. Lotor whistled at his hissed response, sinking down to the ground with him.

“You’ve been here for nearly two quintants, take a break.” He gently coaxed. Lance sighed deeply as he leaned back, giving up on his task.

“Why can’t I get in? Why is she pushing me away?” Lance groaned.

“I’m sure she’s not pushing you away.” Lance ran a frustrated hand through his white hair.

“You don’t understand, Lotor, I can feel her purposely pushing me away. It’s like…she doesn’t want me to be her paladin.” Lotor patted his brother’s back in sympathy.

“I’m sure she’ll let you in when the time is right.” Shele calmly walked up to them, bowing slightly as she spoke.

“Commander Sendak is here to speak with you, My Prince.” Sendak and Haxus steppingstepped in behind her, prompting both Princes to stand up.

“Your Highnesses, we have been alerted that the yellow lion is awake.” Lance wanted to curse. Of course, not only did he have to worry about blue letting him in, he also had to worry about Zarkon and Haggar capturing the Yellow lion.

“Does Haggar have a fleet sent for it?” Lotor hastily demanded an answer as they both nodded.

“I want this fleet to meet up with their fleet. Set a course, now!” The commanders hurriedly carried out the order, even though they hated listening to a boy.

“This is going to get messy.” Esdith commented. Lance couldn't help but sigh once more at her remark.

  
  
  


“Hunk, what did you do?!” Pidge screeched. He was gripping the back of the chair in a tight grip, along with Shiro, James, and Keith.

“I’m not doing anything!” Hunk shouted, his hands fruitlessly trying to slow down or stop the mechanical Lion.

Screaming as it took off into the sky, they started flying around the academy before taking them out of the stratosphere.

“Where are we going?! Why won’t it stop?!” Keith yelled. His knuckles were white with how much force he was using to grip the chair.

“It’s a she, and I don’t know!” Hunk slammed his hand down on a bunch of buttons, not accomplishing anything.

Eventually, they slowed. The group collectively let out a sigh of relief.

“What...what is that?” James asked, pointing to a large spaceship.

“Galra...they found me.” Shiro panicked. A screen popped up, showing a...man? 

“Uh- why does he have fluffy ears?” James questioned. The man spoke, a booming and deep voice filling the cockpit.

“You have a Varga to hand over the yellow lion or we’ll attack.” Hunk’s face paled as he swiveled around to the rest of the team.

“Alright, seems very, very reasonable to me.” Hunk mumbled, feeling the urge to pace back and forth in the small cockpit.

Shiro shook his head.

“Hunk, you don’t understand, the galra will stop at nothing to get this super weapon. They’ve conquered planets, enslaved many innocent people, murdered people to get what they want.” 

“Alright, nevermind, my bad.” Hunk said. They all had little time to prepare before Yellow took off, raking her claws on the ship and destroying it. A growl went off in Hunk’s head as he realized that she had been talking to him.

“Oh wow, that’s trippy.”

“What?” James questioned. 

“She’s...speaking? To me?” Hunk answered while pointing at the control panel. 

“Well what’s she saying?” Pidge asked as he pushed up his glasses.

“She’s telling me to destroy the ship.” The team eyed each other before ultimately looking at Shiro. Looking into the students eyes, Shiro contemplated before nodding once.

“Alright, do it.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I finally got off of my ass and posted a chapter.
> 
> Thank you for helping me V! 
> 
> Here’s my discord server! https://discord.gg/22JKWBEVYt


End file.
